Love Hina:A soldier's story
by GreyAegis
Summary: Keitaero has come back from an eight year war engulfing the world, he returns to find that he has been selected by granny Hina to run the Hinata Inn. How will this soldier adapt once more to civilian life, or will he? Rated M for Rape, gore and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Love Hina: A soldier's life

Chapter One: Home by christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina.

Notes:This story takes place after a third world war, the five major players in the third world war would be the U.S.A, Russia, China, Korea and the U.K; Keitaro will be very ooc and will be coming home from the war with a buddy who lost everything when Korea made a last ditch move and launched every nuke they had at the U.S.A, the lone nuke that made it through their air defenses left his home town a pile of radioactive dust. They now live in a world with far less people and the ones surviving curse the soldiers who fought. (When I say ooc I mean very ooc, his temper will be able to match Naru's, also Kei/Motoko fic not sure who I'll pair Henry up with if I pair him at all.) Also I know that 11 years is a HUGE difference in age. But I figure age isn't really that big of an issue so long as it's not with children.

**BOLD=English**

Normal: Japanese

****

12:30 PM

Two men in black suits, green berets and sunglasses stood outside the airport, the Japanese man was smoking a cigarette, they both had the U.S army insignia for captain on their wrist cuffs, they had two bags filled with clothing and other items at their feet, they didn't seem to care that snow was building up on them.

The man on the left was a short but muscular Japanese man with scraggly brown hair and one earlobe missing, he was missing his left ring finger and had a scowl on his face. The man on the right was a very tall heavily muscled caucasian man with blonde hair, he stood at a massive seven feet tall, he had a prosthetic hand with the U.S Army logo stamped on it.

"**When's that fucking cab going to get here?" **the Japanese man grumbled.

"**Hell if I know, just keep your panties on Keitaro, when our money gets sent to us we can-"**

"**Shut it Henry, you know as well as I do that those bastards are going to stiff us. Remember the letter we got from Lance?"**

"**A man can dream though, thanks for helping me out till I get on my feet though. I hope there is still some blue collar work round here, I can't stand sitting on my ass all day."**

"**Don't worry about it, you saved my ass more then once so it's the least I could do... You did say you would probably be back on your feet in a week right?"** Keitaro nudged Henry in the side and chuckled.

"**That's cold man, but I hope I am."**

"**Just kidding man, keeping a friend from freezing on the streets for a little while is a small price to pay."** Keitaro reached up and slapped his upper back.

"**Thanks again." **they sighed as people gave them dirty looks while they filed in and out of the airport, every G.I seemed to get this sort of treatment now, the people hated the military, claimed the war could have been avoided and was pointless.

"**You know, I can't really blame em Henry. We did some bad things, no way are we going to heaven when we kick the bucket."**

"**Let em think what they want, we got the job done and that's what matters."** Henry cracked his neck loudly and then his knuckles.

"**Eight fucking years, we spent eight fucking years in those hell holes."**

"**Well I got a surprise for you, you know that M14 you were drooling over? When we were in Volochanka I met a man who called himself Sten. I set up a little deal as your Christmas present, and got myself a little something also. When we get in the cab I'll tell him where to go."** Keitaro's eyes widened.

"**How much is this going to cost?"** Keitaro asked with a sharp edge.

"**Not shit, I saved his wife from being raped by some scum during patrol when you were laid out for that bullet that got lodged in your leg. Turns out he was an arms dealer, he showed me some of his hardware and said to pick some toys out, I got us some sweet toys my friend. He also gave me his friends number, his friend runs ammo. Told me that I would get a 70% discount if I mentioned his name."** Henry smiled widely.

"**And you didn't question this? Not one bit?"**

"**What's the big deal? Not like we have anything to lose, and what would he gain from killing two soldiers?"**

"**I guess you got a point."** Keitaro sighed.

"**I know I do, point is our time over there wasn't completely wasted."** Henry let out a loud barking laugh as a black sedan with tinted windows pulled up slowly. Keitaro and Henry looked at each other confused as the windows rolled down.

"**Henry and Keitaro right?"** The driver asked as he stuck his head out the window, the driver had an eye patch and spoke with a heavy Russian accent.

"**Who's asking?"** Henry said carefully.

"**Sten, now get in the car; we I'm your cabby for the day, lets get one thing straight though. I will drive you to grab your stuff from the boss and I'll drive you wherever you're staying. That is it, no more."** Keitaro and Henry nodded and grabbed their bags before getting in the back.

****

1:00 PM

"**Boys, the items you will be receiving have the codes sanded off, as far as the government knows they don't even exist. These are class three by U.S standards. So if you get caught say bye bye to ten years of your lives. Even with Japan's new policies they are still strict."** The driver said with a paranoid look as he slowly came to a stop outside of an alleyway.

"**I didn't know Sten had a grip here in this city."**

"**Hinata city is not within his grip at all, this city is one of the only ones without some criminal organization in control, it's that way for a reason. Now do this quickly I don't do well in places I don't know well." **

Keitaro and Henry slid out of the car and went down the alley slowly.

A man came out from behind a trash bin with a smile, he wore a white suit and had yellow tinted sunglasses, he was bald with one ear and a wide grin.

"**Good, the toys are back here."** he waved them over and went behind the trash bin., Keitaro and Henry smiled as they went behind the trash can to see two large suit cases and two small boxes with handles.

"**I got four sweet little babies for you, let me show you what I got."** He grinned even wider as he opened all the suit cases.

"**One model 91 H&K G3 with a bipod and five magazines, one U.S made M14 with a bipod and five magazines, and finally two 357. combat magnums, the boss got some engraving done to make em look pretty, I'm not fond of that sort of treatment myself but whatever, those mags are loaded up with the proper ammunition and these babies are ready to fire whenever you need. If you boys ever need some work here's my card." **The man spoke quickly but clearly and handed them a card each with a chuckle before closing the suit cases and shoving them in their hands.

"**Now go, go fellas."** The man chuckled as he pulled out a small canister and unscrewed it, white powder fell out on the top of the trash bin and he snorted it gleefully, Keitaro and Henry gave a weary glance towards each other as they went back towards the black sedan.

"That was fucking creepy." Henry muttered as they got back in the back.

"**Okay, no where you two staying? I want to go back home and get paid for this shit."** The driver growled.

"**Umm.. 432 blossom street, it's a candy shop."**

"**A candy shop? Okay then.."** The driver chuckled as he started up the car again.

"You told your parents we were coming right?" Henry asked in Japanese to Keitaro.

"Yeah, we can stay there for a little while. They weren't happy they would have to cook for one more." Keitaro chuckled.

"Don't worry Henry, they got over it, I explained that you saved my life a few times so they won't mind. They also got the couch ready for you."

****

2 PM

"Cool, so no worries right? I'll grab a paper in the morning and start looking for work." Henry sighed in relief that he wouldn't have to spend the night on the sidewalk.

"**Where here, grab your shit and get the fuck out of my car!"** the driver growled, Keitaro and Henry grabbed their bags and suit cases and got out, before they could even close the door the driver sped off.

"What's his problem." Keitaro mumbled as he turned towards the candy shop, It stood two stories tall, the bottom floor being the shop and the top floor being the home.

"Well, were here..." Keitaro said with a tired smile.

"We going in or are we going to stare?" Henry chuckled.

Keitaro opened the door setting off the little bell over the door, he and Henry walked in, the candy shop was well lit and very clean, the floor was covered in gray tiles and behind the counter was a stairway with white carpet covering it. a young lady with long black hair smiled as they entered.

"Welcome to the Urashima candy store how may I help you?"

"Eh? You don't recognize your own brother?" Keitaro smiled as he pulled off his sunglasses revealing his large brown eyes with dark rings under them.

"K-K-Keitaro? I knew you were coming but... Where did all that muscle come from?" Kanako stared wide eyed.

"When I was at base I didn't exactly have much to do." He chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Kanako went around the counter and gave him a hug.

"Mom and dad will be happy to see you, also.. Grandma wants to see you tonight... She wants you take over the inn."

"I know, I got a letter two weeks ago; It has been converted to an all girls dorm right?"

"Yeah. And is this the friend you mentioned?" she nodded towards Henry who was staring out the window.

"Yeah, his name is Henry Gnarl." Kanako nodded.

"Henry-san, my name Is Kanako Urashima." She said. He sat his bag down and gave her his prosthetic hand to shake. She shook his hand and shivered at how cold it was. His hand completely encased hers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you kanako-chan."

"Your hand is freezing, are you sick?" Kanako asked with worry.

"No, it's a fake hand." He said as he opened a small latch showing the circuitry.

"Wow, if not for the cold it feels real." She noted.

"Pretty neat, eh? I love freaking people out with it. It's always fun to see their reactions when I slip it off in their hands." He chuckled as he let go and picked his bag back up.

"Well, thank you for not doing that to me, I hate surprises." She laughed.

"Well, I am staying with you guys for a little while right? It would be rude to do that to you." He said with a grin.

"Good to know you have manners." Kanako said as she pointed to the stairs.

"Go upstairs and put your bags in a corner or something, as long as they are out of the way." She put her hand down and went back behind the counter, she then sat down waiting for more customers.

****

2:12 PM

Keitaro and Henry stood at the top of the stairs looking around the room, they were in the living room, it had pure white wall paper and white carpet, the wall was covered in random badly done paintings and had a glass coffee table in the center of the room, there was a couch near it and a small TV against the wall on a night stand, there was a plush chair next to the couch, several fashion magazines were scattered on the table and the TV remote was on the couch.

"**Not bad, my home was certainly less... Pristine then yours."** Henry said with a whistle.

"**Well we aren't a family of drunk rednecks."** Keitaro laughed, he tossed his bags off to the side and carefully sat his suitcase down.

"**Can't argue there." **Henry said with a light chuckle as he tossed his bags and suitcase next to Keitaro's.

"**Shit man, it's so nice to not get shot at, though that Russian gangster with the coke was kinda freaky. I dunno if we should deal with him again."** Keitaro said as he plopped down on the couch with a sigh and kicked off his shoes.

"**Sten and his boys have a sense of honor... I think... Anyways buying ammo ain't a big deal, not like we're stupid enough to get into drugs and shit."** Henry said as he slowly cracked his neck and knuckles. He grunted as he sat down and pulled off his beret.

"**These dress uniforms are so uncomfortable."** Henry said as he pulled his coat off and sat down with it in his lap.

"**I'm fine with em, So much more comfortable then those super starched uniforms."** Keitaro chuckled.

"**Now what, that is all I can think of now, I don't know what I'm going to do."** Henry sighed.

"**Bum with me, get a job of some sort and get a place of your own when you got the cash."** Keitaro shrugged.

"**I miss home man, why did those Korean bastards choose to bomb Tennessee?"**

"**They were doomed, they just didn't want to go out alone I think."** Keitaro said sullenly.

"**For a guy who just lost his home I feel alright. I don't know why but I just can't feel sad even with my family gone."** Henry said with a faint smile.

"**Well, we're already hell bound regardless. I just want a simple life right about now. Though nothing beats having some extra scratch."** Keitaro said as he picked up a newspaper off the coffee table.

"**You can say that again."**

Kanako came up the stairs with a smile.

"Brother, I closed up early. We have much to discuss." She said as she sat down in the empty chair.

"I know, there's so much I want to know, letters can only say so much. I hear you are going to college soon, where are you going?" Keitaro asked.

"Tokyo U, I made it into the top 20 of the nation." She said with a grin. Keitaro's jaw dropped as he imagined how much she had to study.

"Didn't you always want to go to Tokyo U?" She asked.

"Yeah, I thought joining the military would make me a shoe in." Keitaro grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I beat you to it."

"No, I'm proud of you sis." Keitaro said with pride.

"You know, we all really missed you, I think mother was hit the hardest when you left. She would check the mail every day waiting for a letter from you. Now she seems... Bitter."

"I just wish I could have come home sooner, now I'm 26 years old and my little sister is starting college. What are you going to study?"

"I don't know yet, I've still got a few months before I can go."

"Sis, I'm going out for a bit, I need a cigarette." Keitaro stood up and pulled a cigarette from his shirt pocket and went downstairs before she could say anything.

"When did he start smoking?" She asked Henry, although it sounded more like a demand.

"About a year after our first mission, I won't tell you why since that's his secret to tell. All I'll say is sometimes the stress gets to be too much." Henry said with a sigh.

"By the way, although my brother says good things about you, I do not trust you. If you make one lewd comment or do one perverted act while under this roof I will cut it off." She said as she made a snipping action with her fingers. Henry laughed loudly.

"No worries, I'm not as much of a pervert as everyone makes me out to be, well... Okay maybe I am, but I will try to keep it in my pants, and away from you."

"Good enough I suppose, but one slip up and I'll take a saw to your crotch." she said with a sickly sweet voice.

"Kinky." he said with a lecherous grin.

"Wipe that look off your face." She sneered. Henry chuckled.

"And if I don't?" He said widening his grin.

"Then I'll have to wipe it off for you." She said as she stood up.

"Bring it on then, don't worry... I won't hurt you." Henry said as he pulled his tie off.

****

3:06 PM

Keitaro was sitting down on a bench outside the candy shop with a cigarette dangling out of his mouth, he pushed his glasses up some and continued staring at the sky. He may have only been outside for twenty minutes but it felt longer. He watched the people passing by without a care in the world, they all wore thick coats and most where out with their lovers and family chattering as the snow fell. One person caught his eye though, despite the cold weather she wore a kendoist uniform and carried a sword by her side despite the anti sword laws long since passed. She stared critically at the males that went by and ignored the sniggers of the passing people. Keitaro didn't know why but he couldn't help it, he stood up and crossed the street to go talk to her.

"Miss, shouldn't you be wearing something a bit warmer?" Keitaro asked.

"Back off scum. I can deal with a little cold air." She said with a bitter tone.

"Whats with that tone, I'm just curious why you are outside in the snow without a jacket." Keitaro said with one eyebrow arched.

"I'm comfortable now just leave." She said with a glare, Keitaro chuckled darkly.

"Are you refusing my kindness?" Keitaro grinned maliciously.

"Yes now get out of my face idiot." Motoko said as she slid her hand to the hilt of her sword.

"Too fucking bad! Take the fucking coat or I'll shove that sword so far up your ass it comes out your mouth and then I'll roast you over a fucking barbecue pit and serve you for dinner!" Keitaro yelled making everybody turn to watch.

"What the fuck do you people want! Fuck off!" Keitaro yelled as he looked at the crowd. Motoko unsheathed her sword at lightning speeds and swung it at his neck, she was surprised when he kicked it out of her hands before it struck him.

"Now, you will take my coat, you will like it and you will stop standing around looking like some depressed cosplaying bitch, you will return it as soon as you fucking get a coat of your own. Return it to the Urashima candy shop. Do you fucking hear me!" Keitaro yanked his coat off and threw it over her head.

"Y-yes!" She stammered as she pulled the coat on, grabbed her sword and ran off.

"Fucking weirdos, no fucking respect. And what the fuck do you all want!" The crowd scattered as he yelled at them.

****

4:00PM

Keitaro, Kanako and Henry sat in the living room across from Keitaro's parents. His father was slightly shorter then he was and had a kind face, his mother was even shorter then he was and was sipping tea slowly.

"So, when am I going to see Haruka and Grandma?" Keitaro asked impatiently.

"Grandmother is on a world tour, testing out all the hot springs. She asked us to give you this." Keitaro's father slid a piece of paper to Keitaro.

"This is.. The deed to the inn." Keitaro said bewildered.

"Indeed it is, she wants you to take over." Keitaro smiled.

"Well, this solves a few problems..." Keitaro said with a grin.

"It does doesn't it? It would be a shame to have to house our 26 year old son, let alone a soldier! We would be the laughing stock of the neighborhood." Keitaro's mother said with obvious disdain in her voice.

"Make sure to tell Haruka we said hello, I'm sorry son, if it was up to me you could stay here as long as you needed." Keitaro's mother's eyes squinted.

"Honey, we will talk later tonight."

"Fine, I get it I'm gone." Keitaro mumbled as he got up and grabbed his bags, Henry got up and grabbed his bags as well.

"Don't forget anything." His mother said with an icy tone. Henry pulled his beret and coat back on and followed a smiling Keitaro outside.

****

4:04PM

"Call a cab." Keitaro said as he lit up a cigarette, Henry pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and speed dialed the local taxi company. After a short conversation Henry shoved his cellphone back into his pocket and yawned.

"I need a nap." Henry mumbled.

"I need to get settled in, gotta admit I'm more lucky then most returning soldiers, it's like we're the villains out of this whole fucking ordeal." Keitaro said before taking a long drag from his cigarette and making smoke rings.

"Look man, we already went over it. Those fuckers weren't there, no one involved can be called a fucking hero." Henry said with a grunt at the end.

"I know it just pisses me off."

"Where did your coat go man?" Henry noted.

"Some bitch was standing around in some retarded costume, I ain't so cruel as to let a dumb girl freeze to death."

"Well, your loss man, I know how forceful you can be with people. You probably scared her to death."

"Fuck off man, I was cool as a fucking cucumber." Keitaro said with a barking laugh as a yellow cab drove up.

****

4:45

"**Holy shit, that's a lot of stairs..."** Henry said as he struggled out of the tiny yellow cab.

"Yeah, it's one of the main things I remember about this place." Keitaro said with a grin, he remembered playing in the sandbox and that silly promise of his he made.

"Oh well, we can't be lazy just yet, we've only been out of the shit for a few days." Henry said as he started trudging up the snow covered stairs.

"We gotta visit the tea house first man, at least we can get a warm drink there, eh?" Keitaro tightened his grip on his bags after handing the cab driver some money and trudged up the stairs.

"I didn't think I would be so tired after that..." Henry huffed out as he saw the tea house sign.

"Come on man, lets go see my aunt." Keitaro said as he went up to the door.

The tea house was very simple, it resembled a log cabin with a bar in the middle, there were several bar stools, chairs and tables in the room. Behind the bar was a lady with short brown hair and a cigarette dangling limply from her mouth, she looked bored as she wiped the tea cups.

"Aunt Haruka!" Keitaro said with a large grin.

She looked up with wide eyes at the familiar voice.

"Only one dumb kid calls me Aunt Haruka, is it really you? Keitaro!" A massive grin formed on her face as Keitaro struggled to get in with all his bags.

"The one and only!" Keitaro laughed loudly as he dropped his bags and came in for a hug.

"You look terrible! Where did these scars come from! And what happened to your ear!" Haruka asked as she embraced him with a uncharacteristic smile.

"Shit happens in Russia." Keitaro said with a slight frown.

"I see that, welcome home Kei, need a cup of hot tea?" She asked as she took a steaming pot off the stove.

"Make it three, one for you, me and Henry."

"Henry?" Henry opened the door with a grunt as he tried to deal with all the bags and the suitcases.

"Hello ma'am, you must be Haruka!" Henry said with his booming voice in as cheerful a manner as he could muster.

"And who the hell are you?" She said wearily.

"Keitaro's squad mate. Now if it ain't to much trouble could I get a hot cup of tea or coffee?" Henry chuckled as he dropped his bags and gently set the suitcases down.

"You speak Japanese well, Henry." Haruka said as she poured the tea.

"Thank you, it took a few years to get down." Henry said as he smelled the sweet aroma of hot tea.

"Henry's a good person, just needs a place to stay for a little bit."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." She said.

"Why not?" Keitaro asked with one eyebrow arched.

"Didn't they tell you? It's been turned into an all girls dorm. I don't even know if they'll accept you without a fight. Let alone a.. Strange.. Foreign man."

"Then they'll just have to get over it or leave, eh?" Keitaro said with a shrug.

"So stubborn, as always... Well I guess if they object too strongly there's always the spare room here." Haruka shrugged as she poured up the cups. She slid one to Keitaro and another to Henry.

"So, Keitaro... It's been a long time. I havn't heard from you in a long time." She said as she sipped her tea.

"They keep a tight regulation on letters." Keitaro said with a sigh.

"You look pretty tired." She noted.

"I am, that much fighting can drain a man." Keitaro said as he rubbed his temples.

"Eight years of hell and next to nothing to show for it, well not if you count a shorter temper a smoking habit and abs of steel." Keitaro chuckled before taking a sip.

"I told you not to start smoking." Haruka said dully.

"Don't rag on me for it, please?" Keitaro asked with his tired no longer puppy dog eyes but blood hound eyes.

"Don't worry Keitaro, the fighting is over. You did what you had to do." Haruka patted him on his sagging shoulders.

"I know, a brighter future is ahead of me. I still want to catch up with you though, it's been too long. What's changed since I've been gone?"

"Very little apart from the inn becoming a all girls dorm. More importantly what happened to your ear?"

"Sniper, I was shaving and he got my ear. Lucky aren't I?" Keitaro shrugged.

"Very... Do you want me to introduce you to the tenants?"

"Yeah, can I leave my bags here for a bit?" Keitaro asked as he adjusted his beret and glasses to look as professional as possible. Haruka simply shrugged before putting out her cigarette.

"Hey, before we do. I think I have an idea. Haruka, if I were to help here in the tea shop I could bunk in the guest room right?" Henry asked.

"Keitaro says you're trust worthy so I guess." Haruka said cautiously.

"Now come on, I'll introduce the girls." Haruka led them out to the front of the dorm.

"I'll get them down. You boys stay out until I say to come in." Haruka said with a warning tone before entering alone.

****

Haruka felt the warmth of the dorm wash over her petite figure and breathed deeply for a second enjoying the warmth before calling out.

"Girls, get down here, your new manager is here, along with a guest who will be staying at the tea house!"

Haruka heard the stirring of the tenants as they stopped doing whatever it was they were doing and started hurrying down stairs. First was Naru Narusegawa, age 19, new student of TokyoU. Second was Mitsune Konno, age 23, drunkard and part time writer. Third was Motoko Aoyama, 15,High school student and Kendo expert. Heir to the Godscry Kendo school. Fourth was Kaolla Su, 15, student/mad scientist. And the last down the stairs was Shinobu Maehara, 13, student/dorm cook.

"New manager? I didn't hear anything about this." Naru said curiously.

"Nor did I." Motoko said as well.

"Well, I can't keep up with both the Hina dorm and my tea house, not to mention it was Hina herself who chose him."

"Him?" Naru yelled.

"My nephew, treat him with respect, he has more then earned it." Haruka said simply.

"Woah, but a male can't run a all girls dorm! You're joking right?" Naru asked seriously.

"No, and you will treat him and his friend with respect. His friend will be staying at the tea house and helping me out until he can get out on his own. So I doubt you will see him too often."Haruka shrugged.

"But.." Naru started, Haruka quickly butted in.

"No buts. Now remember to be civil! These men are heroes!" She growled before going outside.

"Heroes?" Su whispered to Shinobu.

"Did we hear it right?" Shinobu asked. They didn't have long to ponder before Keitaro and Henry walked in.

"Hello ladies, I am Captain Keitaro Urashima of the U.A.J.T.F, It is a pleasure to meet all of... You..." Keitaro stared blankly at Motoko who was staring at him in mild shock.

"Crazy cosplay girl..." He mumbled as he stared at her.

"Don't get near me!" Motoko said as she backed away a little.

"What did you do to her!" Naru yelled while reeling back a punch.

"I made her wear a jacket." Keitaro said with a bark like laugh. Naru sent the punch flying towards him, Keitaro grinned wolfishly as he easily deflected it and sent her tumbling into Henry head first slamming into his broad chest.

"That ain't how you throw a punch." Henry laughed as he steadied her and backed off a bit. Su, Haruka, Mitsune and Shinobu were confused with what just happened and a little frightened.

"You'll hurt yourself like that, girly." Henry bellowed as he fixed his beret.

"Cosplay girl! Do you still have my jacket? I would like to have it back."Keitaro said with a faint and somewhat friendly smile.

"Y-yes, just stay away from me. I'll go get it." She said as she backed up the stairs.

"What the hell just happened..." Haruka sent Keitaro a slight glare.

"I was taking a smoke break and saw her standing in the middle of the street in only her kendo uniform, I gave her my jacket. By force." Keitaro said with a shrug. Mitsune laughed hysterically.

"And here I was joking that she finally got herself a boy." Mitsune said while catching her breath.

"I still have not gotten your names yet ladies. I would appreciate it greatly." Keitaro said.

"Mitsune Konno, just call me Kitsune." She said with her trademark fox like grin.

"Shinobu Maehara, p-p-pleasure to meet you." Shinobu said as she shied away.

"I'm Su! Will you play with me?" The crazy molmolian girl said as she bounded up to him on all fours like a dog.

"Not today, but when I get settled in." Keitaro said ruffling her hair.

"What are you doing here! You're a male, you can't run this dorm!"

"Oh I believe I can, I have the deed. If I wanted I could throw you out. But I have more class then that.

"This is Henry, a good pal of mine, you have my word he will not come up here too often and will for the most part stay at the tea house." Henry waved at the girls not noticing a cunning smile from the resident fox.

"Now, I will set some ground rules. Rule number one, clean up after yourselves. Rule two, if you break it you must notify me or repair it yourselves, notify me anyways so I can inspect whatever it is in question. Other then that I really don't care. If you need anything I'll be more then happy to help. I expect to have help cleaning since this is such a large dorm, I don't care how messy your own rooms are those are your responsibilities. Now about the hot springs.. When I'm cleaning it I will put up a warning on the door. If one wants to help clean make sure to wear appropriate clothing to help. I'm pretty sure that about sums it up. Payments will be the same as usual and I hope we can learn to get along. Any questions before I get my bags and set up my quarters?"

"What's the U. A. J. T. F?" Shinobu asked meekly.

"That would be the United American Japanese Task Force. It's pretty obvious what we do and if I delve any deeper that would be classified information." Keitaro said rubbing his glasses clean on his shirt with a small smile.

"Do you always have a stick up your ass?" Mitsune said with a chuckle.

"Only during situations that require it, such as first meetings with strangers." Keitaro chuckled. Su stared at the badge on his collar.

"What's with the weird badge?" She asked pointing at his captain pin.

"It signifies me as a captain, I had to do a lot of things to earn this badge." He said bending down to her height. He ruffled around in his pocket for a minute and pulled out a small candy bar.

"Want a candy bar? It's chocolate, my favorite, I already had some today so I don't mind sharing." Su snatched it from his hands and drooled while staring at it.

"Thanks captain!" She said giving him a mock salute. Keitaro mimicked her with a serious face.

"Enjoy that candy private, and that's an order!" Keitaro said with mock seriousness.

"Sir yes sir!" Su said before running up to her room.

"It's not a question but let's get things straight. I don't like you, I don't trust you. And if you do anything perverted I will personally put you through hell." Naru said with a glare. Keitaro smiled in a creepy manner and stared at her, she felt like he was staring through her very soul as he said.

"I've already been there.".

****

End chapter notes:I know some things are rather weird, but for that I claim ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!


	2. Chapter 2

Love Hina: A soldiers story

Chapter 2: Wicked deals.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina.

TUESDAY, 7:00 PM

One week after arrival.

Keitaro sat in the landlords room with a smile on his face as he sharpened his switchblade and tightened the spring a little, he tested it out a few times, pushing the button and watching it flick open with a satisfying ssshnk sound. A knock came on his door.

"Come in." Keitaro said after he put his switchblade back in his pocket. Shinobu came in slowly and cautiously, she noted instead of a futon he had his military cot out but stacked high with thick quilts, on his walls there were several motivational posters saying 'Believe' and 'Hope' he was wearing a white slightly tattered shirt and brown baggy pants with large pockets. He was sitting on his cot with a whetstone in his lap and a bucket of soapy water on the floor.

"I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?" Shinobu asked feeling guilty.

"I invited you in didn't I?" Keitaro chuckled dismissively.

"I suppose not." Shinobu said meekly.

"Whatcha need?" Keitaro asked putting the whetstone down and getting up off his cot. He looked at her quizzically and saw that she had a book in her hands.

"I didn't mean to bug you but I'm having trouble with fractions, Naru and Motoko are busy with their own homework and I didn't want to distract them." She said making each word quieter then the next.

"Sure, I didn't catch the last part but if you need help I don't mind." Keitaro said as he put his glasses on.

8:00PM

Shinobu closed her book and put her homework in her back pack with a sigh.

"You got it, if you don't get 100% on that test your teacher must be blind as a bat!" Keitaro proclaimed proudly as he stood up from the dining room table.

"Oh no! I need to make dinner!" Shinobu said as she rushed to gather pots and pans.

"Relax I got it!" Keitaro chuckled pulling things from the refrigerator

"B-but I forgot to make breakfast today."

"You didn't forget, I beat ya to it." Keitaro laughed putting a hand on her shoulder to stop the diminutive chef. She sighed in defeat and left him to his devices.

8:20PM

"Shinobu, you can get everyone ready for dinner now. I'll make the table, get ready for some good eatings." Keitaro chuckled as he pulled out forks and yanked more toast out of the toaster.

Shinobu went halfway up the stairs then stopped abruptly when she heard Motoko and Naru talking.

"This is unacceptable, a man can not reside in the same house as so many females, I am sure there is some way we can get rid of him." Motoko said angrily.

"I know, I can't believe he tripped me when he first got here!"

"Indeed, he must be dealt with." Motoko sighed deeply.

Shinobu felt something rare, anger.

"Dinners ready, get Su and come down for dinner." Shinobu said dryly as she finished going up the stairs only to trip on a pair of pantie that fell out of a laundry basket some time during the day. Naru and Motoko rushed to grab her but they couldn't get to her in time. She was lucky. Keitaro was at the bottom of the stairs and caught her.

"You alright?" Keitaro asked with a wince as he pulled her up and rubbed his side.

"Y-yes sir." She said sheepishly hiding a blush over her face. Her eyes wandered to his hands and she gasped at what she saw, on his left hand his middle finger was missing.

"What happened to your hand!" She yelled. Keitaro blinked confused for a second before realizing she was talking about his missing finger.

"You mean you guys didn't notice? I got it shot off." he said simply. Shinobu felt bad asking when she saw him frown slightly.

"Anyways, dinner's ready."

"Not so fast! You groped Shinobu!" Naru yelled earning two confused looks and a nod of approval from Motoko.

"Shinobu, walk away, I don't want you hearing this." Keitaro said with a glare. Shinobu let out a small sigh and went in the direction of the kitchen.

"Girls, follow me. No one but you two needs to hear this." Keitaro growled.

"Why should we follow an asshole like you." Naru asked with sneer.

"Because if you don't you will be forced out, now come." Keitaro said walking towards the front door, they followed giving each other unsure glances.

"I'm sick, sick of you two, every time I see you it's like I'm a criminal, or a child molester. You stare at me with eyes filled with hatred, I do my best to keep my temper in check and you treat me like an animal. No more! You will both show me some fucking respect from now on or you will both be on your asses and on the streets before you even have time to open those bitchy mouths of yours."

"We're just looking out for the young ones!" Motoko yelled.

"Don't you fucking start with that attitude you little bitch! You're just two years older the Shinobu and one year older then Su, you're a damned kid! Naru, you're an adult. Yet you act less mature then a thirteen year old girl. She's barely into puberty and has more common sense then both of you mashed together!" Naru frowned and stared at him with cold eyes.

"From now on you will call me . You will show me respect and you will apologize to Shinobu for failing to catch her, you both claim she is like family to you correct?" Keitaro was visibly angry.

"Yes, she is like family to us! Which is why we mus-" Motoko started but was then silenced by Keitaros voice.

"Shut it girl! If she is really family to you go apologize for failing her, I will let you off the hook tonight for calling me a pervert. But if you dare make me bring you out here again you can pack your bags." Keitaro pulled a short round can with a wolf on the top out of his pocket and opened it, putting chewing tobacco in his mouth. Naru and Motoko watched in disgust as he spat on the frosty ground, he seemingly ignored the fact that he was barefoot and only in a tattered shirt and baggy pants.

"What are you girls waiting for! Go eat!" Keitaro said with a tired expression.

8:40

Keitaro went back inside and scanned around the living room, Mitsune Konno was sitting on the couch with a bottle of sake.

"Good afternoon Kitsune." Keitaro said wiping his glasses off.

"Hey Keitaro, were you outside wearing only that!" She said wide eyed as she looked him over.

"After spending a few winters in Russia this isn't that bad." Keitaro said as he sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"I'm lucky enough to have never been there." Mitsune said with a chuckle.

"Damn straight. Kitsune, can I ask a question?" Keitaro sighed as he sunk deeper into the comfortable couch.

"I don't know why you would ask me, but I don't mind." Mitsune said with a small grin.

"What the hell do I have to do to get those brats to stop calling me a pervert, I have not done anything whatsoever to give them any reason to call me such." Keitaros eyes started drooping somewhat as he rubbed his temples.

"Give them a break, they have their reasons why they hate men. I don't know why Motoko does and I'm not entitled to say why Naru does, but I'm sure they will eventually calm down. Maybe you need a stress reliever yourself." She said licking her lips and pressing in close to him with her breasts on his arm.

"Yeah, I do... I'm going to get out my Whiskey, good night Kitsune." Keitaro said as he went to the kitchen. She stared towards the kitchen with wide eyes.

'I got rejected?'

8:45

Keitaro took a shot of Jack while messing with his laptop.

"Take that ya commie bastards!" He growled as he tapped the Ctrl key with a vengeance.

"Multi kill!"came out of the speakers in quick succession. He was so engrossed in the game he didn't even notice a thirteen year old girl standing behind him.

"Sir? It's a weekday, you shouldn't be drinking." Keitaro's eyes widened as he spun around.

"Oh, you startled me." Keitaro sighed as he turned back to the game.

"Is something wrong, Shinobu?"

"No, I was just worried since I saw that large bottle out and our soda half empty." She said in almost too silent a voice to hear.

"Relax, I only had three shots, I'm putting it up after one more. I just needed something to loosen up a bit with." Keitaro said as he shot three other players in the head with one round.

"**Yeah bitch, you just got owned by an Asian with a missing finger!"** Keitaro yelled in English at the microphone. Shinobu backed away three steps.

"Sorry, games help the pent up anger." Keitaro said sheepishly.

"I'm not sure what you said but it sounded mean."

"Kiddo, I can be a mean guy." Keitaro laughed as he unplugged the microphone and turned off the lap top.

"Shinobu, I'm going to clean up here and go to bed, I suggest you go to bed as well. You probably won't see me tomorrow, me and Henry found something we plan on working on."

9:55

Henry turned in his bed and tried to shake the sheets off only to realize they were gone.

"**Damn blanket hog."** He muttered under his breath as he got up and took a quick glance at the petite middle aged lady sleeping in his bed.

"**I hope Sten wasn't lying when he spouted those profits..." **Henry grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it on with a sigh, he stared around the dark room trying to locate his pants when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Where are you going? It's dark out."

"To grab some stuff from the convenience store, I don't know if you noticed but that was the last condom." Henry said with a loud yawn at the end. Haruka looked at him critically and sighed.

"Next time don't wake me up." She got back under the covers and groaned lightly. Henry grabbed his pants and pulled them back on followed by his socks and shoes, he grabbed his coat and exited the guest room.

"**Henry is it?"** Henry spun around with his pistol drawn in the dark tea house.

"**Relax, it's your buddy from the alley. I got tired of waiting outside so I let myself in."** Henry stared closely and noticed it was the man with the bald head.

"**How did you get in?"** Henry asked as he holstered his pistol, it sounded more like a demand.

"**I'm resourceful. Now get a jacket. We're going to the docks outside of town, get your G3, there's a deal going down and we need someone to watch over us."** Henry nodded and went behind the counter, several seconds later and the sound of moving wood he came back up with his G3 in hand.

"**I refuse to die tonight, with this act you will help secure a future for Mr. Stens operations in Hinata city."**

"**If it comes down to it how much exactly am I being paid."**

"**30,000 USD. We take care of our... Employees." **Even in the dark Henry could see that frightening grin.

"**Let's get going then."** Henry said as he pulled his jacket off the coat rack and slipped it on.

11:30PM

Hinata city docks.

Henry stuttered as he stared over the large group of Russian arms dealers and Japanese Yakuza, the cold bit through his jacket like knives. He was laying prone on top of a warehouse, he was cloaked in the darkness of the night, clouds covered the sky and the only lights were those from the lamps and headlights of the Yakuza and Russian cars. Everyone but the bald man was armed with either an AK-47 or an UZI. The bald man threw his head back and laughed directly in an important looking Yakuza face. That's when the shit hit the fan. To Henry it almost looked like it was in slow motion, it must have been the adrenaline. Henry squeezed the trigger and shot one right in the chest.

It was like a warzone down there. Every Yakuza Henry sniped another took its place. He almost didn't notice the Yakuza with a Tanto about to stab the bald man, he quickly swiveled his G3 around and shot the Yakuza through the throat, showering the bald man in blood. It was over in seconds. The Russian men lost only a few while the dozens of dead Yakuza thugs laid in puddles of their own blood. Henry didn't notice the feral grin on his numb face as he pulled the magazine out and ejected the cartridge in the chamber. He flicked on the safety and slung it over his shoulder before standing back up. The bald man had that terrible grin on his face as he pulled an envelope from the important looking Yakuzas jacket pocket. He stared up at the building Henry was on and gave him a thumbs up.

11:38

?

Henry sat across from the bald man inside an abandoned dock side building with a small frown on his face.

"**Henry, you've done well. How would you like to come to a party next weekend, Sten would love to see you face to face once more."**

"**First, where is my money."** Henry stared at the bald man with a blank expression.

"**Anyone tell you that you have one hell of a poker face?"** The bald man slid a brown paper bag towards Henry with that same unsettling grin.

"**Look, I don't want to get too caught up in this sort of business. I just want to live a comfortable life with a blue collar job."**

"**Oh? Really now... Seems to me you're much more comfortable with a rifle in your hands then a wrench."**

"**I.. I just need to get back on my feet is all."**

"**Keep telling yourself that. Take this card, it has the time and place of the party, along with my name. Tell the guard you would like to see me. He'll let you in. And bring that Asian man." **The bald man stood up and chuckled.

"**Hey, when we're on our way to dropping me off.. Can we stop at a gas station, I need some things."**

"**Sure thing, you can't keep that brunette lady waiting too long now can you?"**

1:00AM

Henry carefully put his rifle back in the hiding spot and stared at the brown paper bag in his hand.

"**Is this enough..." **Henry sat down at the counter and cupped his face in his hands.

"That took you long enough." The light flickered on revealing Haruka in a thick bathrobe with a cigarette lit.

"I ran into someone unexpected." Henry lied as he put the brown bag in his pocket and pulled out a box of condoms.

"I was worried you got into an accident. For that no more for a week." Haruka said with a grin as she tightened the string around her waist and pulled the rope tighter.

"Shit." was all Henry said as he took his jacket off.

"Well, am I sleeping in the other room or can I still sleep with you."

"Get over here, stupid." She said teasingly as she went up the stairs. Henry pulled off his Jacket and sighed contently.

END CHAPTER NOTES

I'm sorry for the delayed chapter. Hopefully I can get chapter 3 done sooner. This chapter is noticeably shorter and for that I apologize, it just felt natural for me to end it here.


End file.
